As Cold as the Moon
by RavenofAvalon
Summary: After writing his last entry in his die-ary Johnny makes the choice of trying to start something new. What would it be? Then Johnny meets a mysterious character. I say Johnny to much!
1. cold as moon light

As Cold as the Moon  
  
Johnny sat atop his gray car and shed new tears. He thought for a bit longer and then decided to get in his car and drive away. He threw his die-ary in the back and started his car and drove into the distance. Johnny felt like he had been driving for hours on end. Then the sun roused. Johnny was in a new city. He parked his car in a public library parking lot. Yet again he sat just thinking. 'By the time I write in this book again, I hope to be as cold as the moon that lights this page.'  
  
Since he had died and went to heaven and hell and is living again with his knew knowledge; he made the choice to start something new. Only problem was what would it be? Johnny had to find the exact thing that would create a new direction in his flusher life. As afternoon approached he got out of his car and walked around a small part of the city not far from the library. He found a 7 eleven and got himself A cherry flavored slushy. He walked down the street and bumped into a person and fell down. "Hey! Watch it you freak!" the person yelled and kept walking. This angered Johnny. So he pulled out his stunning gadget and ran and knocked over the rude man and stunned him. Then dragged him into an alley and killed him.  
  
He got back to his gray little car and again drove off in to the distance. Another city, another town. That's were Johnny was going to go. More killing and again with no one having a clue he had committed the crime. 


	2. The meeting

That night Johnny arrived in a small but well populated town. With what little money and a threat he parked in one of those community parking space garage tower things. He got out of the car and went into the town. "Hey what's with the hair?" someone yelled in the distance but Johnny let it pass. The town did not seem to bad to Johnny. Maybe this would be his new direction. He would stop his killing. The hunger for is to strong to stop in an instant. He must flush the scum of the world. Johnny needed something new. Then her saw an arrogant fucker and killed him in the dark of the night. Maybe not that dramatic, no.  
  
Then he stopped at a dance club and slipped in unnoticed. He looked around the club it was sweet looking club. Flashing lights of green and blue and some hard core music. Perfect for getting aggression out. Johnny not being the real social headed right for the bar. Sat and observed the crowed. Then he heard a mysterious voice say "Hello, say I have never seen you before. Who are you?" Johnny turned his head and saw a beauteous woman. "I am Johnny but you can call me Nny." The woman smiled "Interesting nick name Johnny. Did you just move here?" She seemed nice so Johnny and the woman kept talking.  
  
"So what is your name?" Johnny asked realizing he went a whole conversation without knowing her name." Karol. Every one just calls me Mistress." "Oh." Said Johnny said half expecting it to be something exotic and mysterious just like her look. "Hey, I am getting tired of this club. Why don't we go and get a coffee. All they serve here is alcohol." Johnny was interested in learning more of this character. Was she from some parallel world? She was so different from many of the people he had met. It was strange. She reminded him so much of Devi. Some how she was different Johnny could feel it. Johnny thought 'damn feelings'.  
  
They finally arrived at the coffee shop not to far from the club. Then Karol said "Let's go to the park and look at the stars." So they went to the park and sat at a secluded bench. "You know it's interesting the stars. I wonder if any ones bothered to count them all." Johnny said in a surprisingly cool voice. Karol laughed. "I don't think any one would be stupid enough to do so. There are always new ones forming and who could keep track?" she said in a light chuckle. "yeah I guess your right."  
  
Then something so unexpected happened. 


	3. One bite

A sharp pain was inflicted on Johnny. His neck seemed to go numb. For Karol was not as perfect as she seemed. Johnny had finally found out what was different about Karol, she was a vampire. A cool soothing liquid was put down Johnny's throat. Johnny never expected this. When Johnny opened his eyes a minute later she was gone.  
  
Now Johnny had a new target. Mistress, he would now call her. He lost all respect for her. Vampire's venom racing through his vanes. It was like he was seeing in a knew perspective. "Vampire." Johnny blurted out. He shook his head and got up. He walked around the park trying to think of how he was to get his vengeance. To justify what happen to him. He had no choice. He is a vampire now.  
  
11:30 the clock tower read. He felt a hunger he never felt before. He got out of the park and started to look around. He could see the vanes on people with out having to cut the open. He walked until he finally got to this house that had seemed abandon for years. An idea struck him. 'I should inhabit the house and at night I shall hunt for Mistress. Justice will be mine.' He thought. Without further hesitation Johnny went back to the community parking garage. When he arrived at his car again he saw the group of people that picked on him because of his hair. They laughed and Johnny felt the hunger rise in him. There were only three of them and Johnny took them all out with his knife, drank there blood, and put the bodies in his trunk.  
  
Almost two hours later he got back to the abandon house. Parked his car in the back. Johnny got out and stretched his limbs. He looked around the back yard and saw a tool garage. He opened the garage door and grabbed a shovel. He dug three deep holes and tossed one body into each hole. Putting the dirt back in the holes and sticking the shovel into the ground Johnny said "Now it's more like home."  
  
It was almost day light and Johnny found a dark room and locked him self in for the day. 


	4. Who the hell are you?

  
  
After what seemed like the longest day to Johnny he finally exited the room of which he locked himself into. The interior of the house was thickly layered with dust. Johnny's only source of light was the rays of the half moon. Johnny's anger was still on the surface. He figured he'd kill her by knocking her out and taking her body to the abandon house. Pining her to the wall with knifes and brutally torture her until she died. If not he would keep her incased in a chamber of sorts forever. That's what he had thought of doing, but to catch a vampire, how could it be done?  
  
Johnny went all trough the town looking in every which way he could. By the middle of the night he decided to go home. He got into his car. A muffled scream came from the back seat. Another idiot was tied and gagged in the back of his car. 'Damn it' he thought to himself.  
  
"You can't expect to catch this Karol person on the first night know can you?" an angel said. Johnny turned around in his house and saw the angel. "Who the hell are you?!" "Well if you must know I am the voice of God." Johnny looked at him blankly and said "The voice of God? Then where's the rest of him?" "Don't worry he is in heaven. Besides if he were to talk to you him self your head would explode and your heart would cave in." "Oh." Johnny thought of the time he visited heaven and how rude God seemed and of his precious head explode. "Yes, I know God seemed a bit rude, he appeared to you in that way because you were not meant to go to heaven. Quite frankly you are very disgusting." Johnny was know puzzled by this angel's statement "How did you know I was thinking of that?" Johnny asked. "Do not doubt the awesome powers of God. I am here to assign you on a heavenly quest." 


	5. Drunken night and new toys

"Quest?" Johnny said. "Instead of being a flusher for this earth, you are to go ancient stone hedges in England. There you will meet the son of Morgan La Fay, you are to kill him." The angel said with a sedated sort of smile. The insanity of Johnny was going like a cat on crack but he surprisingly kept calm. "Why me?" Johnny asked finally. "Because you are the direct descendant of Mordrid. He has become a restless spirit and of course you must put him to rest." He folded his arms and disappeared.

Johnny stumbled around a bit and past out. When he woke his head hurt so much that he could have killed him self. Only he didn't, there was still Mistress to hunt. "I am never feeding off a drunken person again..." he kicked the corpse on its side and went out to get his shovel. " I hate sleep." He mumbled, it was nearly sunrise so Johnny worked quickly. The sun was up Johnny in his closet and the cars were going by. The birds were chirping. 'Makes me sick.' Johnny thought to himself when he heard those sounds. Johnny was beginning to make him self comfortable in this new place. He paced the room thinking were Karol could be. 'Club ... I'll search there.' The day seemed so long.

The sun went down and Johnny kicked the door open. "This place is so empty ... No under ground torture devices. This place is going to get old fast." He stomped around the whole house because he realized he had not seen the whole house. When he got to the master bedroom, he found whips and chains with collars at the ends. "What kind of sick people would use this shit?" He found a camera as well. "I would." That same crazy smile formed on his face. He knew what all this was for but he did not intend to use it that way. As you understand, he cannot bare to be touched in that manor.

Know finding these devices on the floor he went to search all the cupboards for more toys he could torture with. His famous little chuckle filled the room when he found poisons in the kitchen along with your every day lethal kitchen tools. Then he remembered that he was hunting her to night. "Bitch." He mumbled to him self.


End file.
